Rover (Project Horizons)
Rover is a pre-war survivor and leader of a pack of Diamond Dog's now known as Sand Dogs. History Backstory Rover was part of a trio of Diamond Dogs that lead the pack near Pleasant Valley. Rover and his pack originally intended to steal the gems Spike was gathering with Rairty. They instead ponynapped Rarity after witnessing her using her gem detection spell to locate gemstones. The Diamond Dogs made Rairty locate gems for them whilst she proceeded to demonstrate whining. Her whining eventually drove the Diamond Dogs to release Rarity along with six wagons of gemstones. After the war broke out and Equestria began mining for gemstones, they forced Rover and his people from their home in Pleasant Valley. The Diamond Dogs were relocated to Hoofington where Goldenblood employed them to create the sprawling tunnel system beneath Hoofington. Rover argued for the Diamond Dogs right to return home frequently and tried to convince the ponies to let them go home. Rover and his pack were taught how to build and maintain cybernetic limbs by Dr.Zodiac to replace limbs lost to the dangerous working conditions beneath Hoofington. Rover and what remained of his pack survived the Last Day underground and into modern day Equestria. Modern Day Rover leads the surviving Diamond Dog's now known as Sand Dogs that live below the sandy ruins near Riverside. Rover and the Sand Dogs were barely surviving, showing signs of malnourishment and their Cyberlimbs not being at anywhere close to full power. Rover and the Sand Dogs would leave traps around the ruins near Riverside in an effort to discourage Ponies from scavenging near their homes. Blackjack first meets Rover when he captures her in a choke hold when she stumbles upon the Sand Dog pup, Fifi. Rover questions Blackjack a little and is satisfied that she intends no harm. He leads her back to the rest of her friends who have been surrounded by the rest of his pack. Rover sends off some of his pack to scavenge a Raider camp that Blackjack and her friends cleared out and instructs her to leave. Blackjack wishes to help, but Rover is extremely distrustful, given his experiences with Goldenblood and Rarity. He goes on to explain to Blackjack the misery the Diamond Dogs have been put through by the Ponies, how Equestria used and abused the Diamond Dogs trust and cost them their lives and homes. Blackjack manages to convince Rover to trade with Riverside after some urging from Fifi. Rover later accompanied Blackjack and her friends to Tenpony tower and assisted in Blackjack's conversion into a cyberpony. Rover personally installed the fingers in Blackjack's forehooves, telling her that she would see fingers were better than hooves. Rover returns to Hoofington with Blackjack and her friends, and leaves for Riverside when it becomes apparent that Sanguine is visitng all the places Blackjack went and attacking them, trying to draw her out. Traits Appearance Rover is an old Diamond Dog with various parts of him replaced with Cybernetics, including an eye and one of his arms. His cybernetics have a slight glow to them when they are fully charged. Abilities Rover is highly skilled in working with machines, he has exceptional skill in working with cybernetics and constructing new cybernetic limbs. Rover can ingest meat, metal and gemstones due to his cybernetic nature. He is also an exceptional digger like all Diamond Dogs and has likely acquired skills in construction since he helped build Hoofington's tunnels. Rover is also skilled with explosives and traps a skill he likely developed after the war to keep Ponies away from him and his pack. His Cyberlimbs seem to have made him immortal or at least extended his life, so long as he can keep them fueled with gemstones. Personality Rover has shown to be fairly stubborn especially in regards to accepting help from Ponies. He has a bitter hatred of ponies like Goldenblood and Rarity whom he felt abused his people. Rover blames ponies for the state of the world and is still bitter over the war. Rover also has a complex regarding whining, he hates ponies whining, claiming that is all pony's he met ever did. This complex likely began with Rarity and was made worse by the constant work and toil the Diamond Dogs were put through. A Plush Rarity toy was found stuck full of pins with a sign above it claiming No Whining, likely done by Rover. Rover is protective of his pack, being wary about getting involved in actions that might result in their deaths. Rover reluctantly agreed to trade with Riverside, realising that it was the only way to ensure their survival. He was heartbroken at the loss of the Diamond Dogs home, which became poisonous due to Maripony dumping toxic waste. Notes *Rover is one of the three Diamond Dogs that kidnapped Rarity *Rover speaks in slightly broken equestrian, like modern day Hellhounds. *Has a severe hatred of Rarity and Whining Category:Characters Category:Project Horizons Minor Characters Category:Diamond Dogs Category:Cyborgs